El inicio de todo
by kuro-Xerxes
Summary: kise y todo el resto de secuaces de la generacion milagrosa interrumpen en la cancha de seirin, se esconden de alguien, pero una impactante noticia los deja olvidarse de la razon por la cual los 4 estan ahi. Este es un 'prologo' a una historia que tengo planeado escribir en un futuro dependiendo de sus opiniones claro esta


Era día tranquilo, rutinario dirían algunos, incluso para el equipo de basquetbol de la preparatoria seirin.

**_Hyuga no te detengas** –grito una alterada entrenadora; llevaban entrenando desde hace ya hora y media y la entrenadora no dejaba descansar, agotando totalmente a todo el equipo-

**_Y-ya no puedo**-suspiro agotado mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas en busca de respirar-

**_por dios, no pueden para mas?** –Comento decepcionada la entrenadora, nada mas y nada menos que Aida Riko-

**_y-ya no** –murmuro el capitán del equipo antes de caer al suelo al igual que todos los demás-

**_vamos Riko, déjanos descansar por ahora** –llego por detrás kiyoshi teppei igualmente bañado en sudor por las practicas-

**_bueno, supongo esta bien** –al tiempo en que la entrenadora terminaba su oración, todo el equipo solto un gran y cansado suspiro-

**_oigan y kuroko?** –hablo el pelirrojo-

**_ nose –**el capitán se reincorporo para buscarlo con la mirada- donde esta?

**_kuroko! –**Grito izuki al igual que kagami-

**_aca –**levanto la mano el celeste-

**_haya esta –**apunto el pelirrojo haciendo que todos observaran atrás y el casi muerto cuerpo del chico fantasma**- kuroko!** –Corrió al rescate del menor-

Pasaron 20 minutos, ahora todos se encontraban ligeramente recuperados de semejante entrenamiento. Se escucho como se abrían las puertas de la entrada abruptamente y la llegada de 2 inquilinos que en cuanto entraron fueron corriendo hacia el sexto jugador fantasma siendo apresado por estos

**_oigan**! –kagami reclamo a los capturadores de la pelusilla celeste-

**_KUROKOCCHI**-se escucho la voz dramática y sollozante del modelo kise ryota-

El moreno de los recién llegados se separo del abrazo y comenzó a respirar agitadamente observando a la entrada**-kise idiota** –grito alterado-

**_kise-kun? Aomine-kun?** –miro extrañado a sus 2 ex compañeros y mas al ultimo: Aomine Daiki -

**_yo tetsu** –levanto el brazo en forma de saludo mirándole de reojo-

**_que pasa aquí?** –interrumpió el pelirrojo-

**_oh pero si eres tu** –aomine le miro extrañado-

**_como que soy yo!** –grito alterado el pelirrojo- ustedes **llegaron a nuestra escuela!**

El moreno sonrio al tiempo que volvia su mirada a la puerta**- cierto cierto, lo olvidaba oye kise y los otros? **

_kurokocchi-lloraba dramáticamente en los brazos del menor-

**_kise-kun calmate por favor** –dijo un cansado kuroko-

**_no se aominecchi –**al final respondió- **seguramente ya fueron capturados** –se tenso de tan solo imaginarlo-

**_los otros?** –el capitán de seirin quedo totalmente confundido ante tal escena-

**_si los… **

Antes de que el moreno terminara la oración llegaron corriendo otros 2 inquilinos de pelo verde y lila que cerraron la puerta enseguida de entrar y la taparon con una banca

**_joder kise, te matare sin duda alguna** –hablo el peli-verde, el tirador de la generación milagrosa: Midorima Shintaro-

**_kisechin por tu culpa todo sucedió**-reclamo con su habitual voz tranquila e infantil, el gigante de 2 metros y pivote de la generación milagrosa: Murasakibara Atsushi-

**_Explíquense bien-**intervino la entrenadora de seirin cabreada –

**_Entonces, haber si entendí bien, todo es culpa de kise-le apunto- y por el están siendo perseguidos** –dijo irónicamente en un estado de confusión total-

**_No es mi culpa! –**se defendió el modelo-** es culpa de aominecchi!** –exclamo-

**_oye no me eches la culpa de tu desastre ¡** -comenzó una gran discusión sin sentido alguno con el modelo-

La entrenadora observo la escena donde todos los de la generación milagrosa gritaban, bueno menos kuroko que igual estaba de espectador. Suspiro y se acerco a los de la generación con la paleta de entrenamientos programados.

**_Ahora si, expliquen detalladamente **–volvió a suspirar la entrenadora-

Los 4 inquilinos estaban sentados en el suelo de la cancha, el moreno y el modelo con un chichon en la cabeza obra de la querida entrenadora Riko.

**_bueno empezare** –midorima se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a relatar su dia desde el momento de la invasión de los otros 3-

= FLASHBACK =

El tirador de Shūtoku se encontraba entrenando sus tiros de 3 siendo fastidiado por su habitual compañero y amigo Takao Kazunari hasta que cierta persona entro gritando a todo pulmon

sacando de sus casillas al peli-verde.

**_MIDORIMACCHI! –**grito alterado el modelo siendo seguido por el as de la generación y el pivote ambos cansados igualmente-

**_Que¡?** –se acerco a los 3 enojado, esperando que hubiera una buena razón para que lo llegaran a invadir,-

**_corre –**murmuro el moreno aun bofeado-

**_Que? –**Quedo confundido al sentir como era jalado por sus ex compañeros de la generación-

Salieron del lugar corriendo, hasta llegar a un parque cercano

**_midorimacchi conoces algún atajo hacia seirin? –**le miro fijamente-

**_primero quiero que me expliquen que demonios sucede y porque me sacaron asi-**les miro enojado-

**_es aka-chin, mido-chin**-hablo por primera vez el gigante-

**_que tiene que ver Akashi?-**miro confundido a los 3-

_**Si que tengo que ver con todo esto?** –los 3 se tensaron al escuchar aquella voz- **kise? Aomine? Atshushi? Incluso tu shintaro estabas de su lado**

Los 4 quedaron en shock total al escuchar sus nombres de su ex capitán: Akashi Seijuurou

**_A-akashi….? A que te refieres?** –le miro con miedo –

**_esa es mi pregunta** –dijo ya serio**- no** **pensé que involucraras a todos kise **–sonrio y levanto su mano donde agarraba unas tijeras rojas-

Los 4 se echaron a correr por el parque siendo observados por el peli-rojo que aun mantenía su sonrisa de asesino psicópata

**_Midorimacchi! Por donde!?** –grito el modelo mientras corria a la par que el moreno-

**_De aquí vete para la derecha y luego derecho**! –grito el peli-verde que igualmente corria al sentir que la presencia del asesino =Akashi= se acercaba tranquilamente-

Siguieron corriendo hasta que al tirador y al pivote les toco para su desgracia un semáforo rojo.

Cuando volvieron a tener el semáforo verde observaron para atrás logrando distinguir un ojo dorado acercándose tranquilamente, obligándolos a correr nuevamente hacia el único lugar donde encontraría a los otros 2 : Seirin.

Llegaron al poco tiempo, sintiendo como la presencia del asesino poco a poco desvanecía; Entraron a la cancha y para prevenir cerraron con una banca.

=FIN FLASHBACK=

Todo Seirin quedo en shock al escuchar el relato

**_y porque Akashi-kun les perseguía? **– kuroko fue el primero en hablar-

**_Eso es lo que yo quiero saber! –**dijo enojado el peli-verde- **Kise explicate!**

Murasakibara seguía comiendo un dulce que tenia por ahí con la excusa de que quería bajarse el susto

**_si kise –**el moreno miro al modelo**- todo es tu culpa, llegaste corriendo a mi escuela quejándote sin notar que Akashi estaba detrás de ti –**se quejo-

La entrenadora miro fijamente al modelo

**_ mejor explica tu que sucedió kise-kun –**volvio a hablar kuroko-

**_supongo que tienes razón**- esta vez fue teppei- **si kise fue el causante de todo, el debería hablar**

**_la verdad** –suspiro con resignación el modelo, y comenzó a analizar todo lo sucedido las ultimas horas- **fui a rakuzan hace poco, Akashicchi me había llamado –**les miro a la cara a todos observando la sorpresa en la mirada de toda la generación presente-** le había llegado una notificación de que teiko hará un torneo con los de preparatoria inscritos, son los que quieren derrotarnos, y teiko esta pidiendo que nos juntemos nuevamente en nombre de teiko.**

**_el torneo Miracle** –interrumpio Aida-

**_tu sabes de eso?** –le miro confundido kise-

**_si, igualmente a nuestra escuela llego una invitación pero supe yo antes de este torneo por mi padre**–dijo seriamente la entrenadora, mientras recordaba a su padre comentándole eso-

Todos seguían en un silencio, escuchando atentamente a los 2

**_bueno** –el modelo había interrumpido esta vez-** akashicchi dijo que por el estaba bien pero también estaba lo que decidieran los demás, si aceptan…** -miro a kuroko- **ese torneo lo jugaremos como teiko**

El mencionado totalmente sorprendido, su mente vagaba por el universo intento analizar todo lo dicho y aceptar todo

**_por mi no hay problema** –comento midorima-

_**a mi me da igual** –ahora quien hablo fue aomine-

**_son ordenes de akachin** –dijo murasakibara con un dulce en la boca-

**_Ordenes?** –pregunto confundido Hyuga, eso no parecían ordenes-

**_si, es la forma de dar una orden de akashicchi** –respondio kise-

**_esta bien-**el ultimo en hablar fue kuroko dejando en shock a todo seirin- **pero solo esa vez**

_**si **–sonrio kise- **me alegrare de jugar contigo nuevamente kurokocchi** –el nombrado solo sonrio-

**_KUROKO!** –exclamo el peli-rojo de seirin-

**_esta bien kagami-kun, solo será este torneo**

**_jugaremos contra ti…? –**pregunto decepcionado-

**_aun no lo sabemos kagami** –contesto la entrenadora- **solo falta que realmente entremos**

**_bueno!** –ahora exclamo el capitán- **ahora si expliquen que con Akashi y su persecución sanguinaria **-dijo con sarcasmo-

**_ a eso! Bueno verán… **

=FLASHBACK=

En rakuzan:

**_entonces akashicchi… jugaremos todos juntos?** –dijo con su típica sonrisa pero esta vez con la mirada iluminada de felicidad total-

**_si, quiero que les avises a los demás, de todas maneras yo ire a verlos pronto –**sonrio observando al patio de su gran escuela-

**_esta bien !**

_**kise** –le hablo, consiguiendo la atención del modelo- **cuando valla para haya cuento contigo para hablar con ustedes el mismo dia que valla **

**_Claro akashicchi, dejalo en mi** –sonrio-

=FIN FLASHBACK=

…

**_y?** –comento Hyuga-

**_se me olvido** –se rasco la nuca inocentemente-

**_kise** –hablo midorima-

**_si?**

**_dejaste a Akashi plantado? **–se acomodo los lentes-

**_no… si fui por el y todo pero cuando me recordó le dije que no recordaba eso**

**_kise **–volvio a hablar el peliverde-

**_jhm?**

**_eres un idiota **

**_Eso es mas que obvio shintaro **

Se escucho la voz del ex capitán de teiko; inmediatamente todos miraron hacia atrás descubriendo como cierto peli-rojo con heterocromia les miraba con su sonrisa psicópata y su fiel acompañante: Tijeras.

**_A-akashicci** –dijo asustado el modelo-


End file.
